


Sonomama

by unipenguinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unipenguinx/pseuds/unipenguinx
Summary: そのまま; sonomamaAs it is; don't move; as you are; just like thatWhen you give yourself to practice through and through, which means through and beyond feelings and thoughts, little by little you begin to allow something great to surface, something without beginning or end.That's as it is!





	Sonomama

**Author's Note:**

> When people say ‘home’ people usually think of their family home, a place offering security and happiness, but for Suga ‘home’ was in a dojo, surrounded by sweaty teens trying to throw each other

Sawamura household, Daichi’s bedroom  
4 am, Saturday

Daichi’s volleyball team had just won regionals, and now he was eating the biggest bowl of shoyu ramen he had ever seen. Everything seemed perfect, until an obnoxiously loud presence tried to pierce the peaceful atmosphere of his perfect dream. He tried to ignore it, but it was very persistent.

“...chi, Daichi wake up! Wake up!”

_I don’t want to wake up, just let me eat my shoyu ramen_

“Daichi wake up or else we’ll be late!”

_No I don’t wanna, go away ___

__“Daichi wake up!”_ _

__“No. Go away, Shohei.”_ _

__Suddenly Daichi’s blankets disappeared and he shivered due to the sudden loss of warmth. He curled up into a ball trying to preserve some of the warmth and go back to sleep but his brother wasn’t done with him yet. He put one arm behind Daichi’s head, the other under his legs and lifted him up bridal style. Daichi struggled to get free but small 12-year old Daichi was no match for way too tall for his age Shohei the beefcake._ _

__“This is my last tournament in the under 15 division and you promised to cheer me on so I’m not letting you oversleep today.”_ _

___Oh yeah, last tournament of the season. When did I promise though?_ _ _

__It’ll be Shohei’s last tournament under 15 and probably also the last in the -60kg category. Daichi never understood why he wanted to stay in the -60kg, the last couple of tournaments he had to lose around 2kg before the weigh-in._ _

__“Okay you can put me down now, I’m awake.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“I’m sure.”_ _

__“You really won’t fall asleep again when I put you down?”_ _

__“I won’t.”_ _

__“Pinky swear.” Shohei held out his pinky finger from the arm he had under his legs with a very serious expression on his face. Daichi locked his own pinky with his and smiled at his brother, “pinky swear.”  
When their thumbs touched and sealed the promise Shohei’s face broke into the biggest smile and he (finally) put Daichi down. Daichi didn’t mind though, this was important to his brother and it wouldn’t be the first time if they had to hurry because he overslept._ _

__> >><<<_ _

__40 minutes later they were all set up in the car, ready to take off for Tokyo. Shohei was fidgeting the whole time, Daichi didn’t know if it was because of the nerves or excitement, maybe both, but he did know that no matter the result he’d be proud of his brother. He really looked up to his brother, without him he probably wouldn’t have been as passionate about volleyball as he is now. Shohei always encouraged him to do his best, to give his all, and to not give up even when it gets hard. He always cheers him on, so now Daichi will do the same for him. Even if it means getting up before the sun rises to spend 4 and a half hours in a car._ _

__When they arrived in Tokyo Shohei went to find his coach so he could get to the weigh-in and Daichi and their parents settled on the stands.  
Daichi was bored. Very bored. Shohei had won all his matches so far and qualified for the final, but now they had to wait until the repechage and the match for the third place finished. It was all taking way too long and of course all the matches went into Golden Score and what better time for the score board to crash then now? Don’t get it wrong, Daichi loves his brother and he actually really likes watching him do judo, he just doesn’t like to sit around doing nothing while waiting for his brother’s match. It didn’t seem like the technical error would be fixed anytime soon so Daichi let his eyes wander through the gym. It was just a regular gym with tatami’s laid on the floor. He had once watched a volleyball game here, it was really cool with a camera crew for national tv._ _

__While Daichi was thinking about how cool it would be to stand on the volleyball court here something silver caught his eye. It was a silver-haired boy, probably around his age. He was getting ready for a match on the tatami next to Shohei’s. The boy didn’t seem to be nervous at all, he just looked excited, like it didn’t matter whether he would win or lose as long as he would be able to stand on the tatami. He was the absolute opposite of Shohei, who turned into a bundle of nerves as soon as the car even came close to the venue’s parking lot. The boy and his opponent were called to the tatami and from that moment Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off. He was captivated by the way the boy gracefully moved over the tatami, making his opponent move the way he wanted, almost as if he was playing a game or leading in a waltz. But most of all he was captivated by the pure joy radiating off the boy. He was completely absorbed in what he was doing, you could clearly see he loved every second of it and it was like he was dragging Daichi with him to show a little piece of his paradise. Daichi had never been this interested in a judo match, not even in Shohei’s. He could watch this boy forever, stay in this moment and cheer for him, engulfed in the joy the boy was projecting while he was doing what he loved._ _

__The boy’s eyes were focused on his opponent, analysing his every move, trying to predict how he would react on his actions. They moved from one corner of the tatami to another, the silver-haired boy obviously having the upper hand._ _

__“Ippon sore-made!”_ _

__Daichi almost jumped up cheering for the silver-haired boy at the referee’s exclamation. Almost. The last seconds of the match were the most thrilling of them all. The flash of determination in the boy’s eyes send shivers down Daichi’s spine and a split second later the boy was standing on his left leg with his right in between his opponent’s legs. The next moment seemed to go by in slow motion, the boy hopped on his left leg two times before turning around and swinging his right leg up high, throwing his opponent in a perfect uchi-mata.  
Daichi engraved the moment the winner’s name flashed on the score board into his brain: Sugawara Koushi._ _

__~~~_ _

__“WHAT?!?”_ _

__“I’m not... heavy enough?”_ _

__“How can you be ‘not heavy enough’?”_ _

__“Well it’s actually pretty simple, I weigh 39.2kg at the moment and as that still falls under the u40kg category they won’t let me participate in the u46kg category.”_ _

__“I know that you idiot,” said Misaki, the self-proclaimed assistant coach, while almost pulling her hair out, “How can you be so calm right now?”_ _

__News flash: he was _not_ calm._ _

__Suga was not calm at all, he was so anxious he couldn’t even think because _oh my god I’m not heavy enough I’m such a failure what even._  
At that moment, when his parents and Misaki were panicking because he wasn’t heavy enough and of course his coach hadn’t arrived yet, an angel descended from the sky and handed him a water bottle._ _

__“You should drink some water, it adds weight quickly.”_ _

__Suga looked up into the smiling face of his saviour and breathed out a ‘thank you’ before chugging the whole bottle in one go._ _

__“Whoa, slow down, you shouldn’t drink too fast or you’ll get nauseous.” The angel said, the gentle smile still on his face._ _

__“Ah, yeah, that’s right. Thanks again.” Suga replied, also smiling. He’ll be able to compete after all. _Water adds weight quickly, why didn't I think of that?__ _

__“No problem, I would want someone to do the same for me,” Mr. Saviour Angel pat his shoulder before walking away, ”I got to go now or else my coach will have my head. Good luck today!”_ _

__“You too!” They waved at each other and when Mr. saviour angel was out of sight Suga filled the water bottle and chugged it again. He told his parents he was going to try at the weigh-in again and stood in line. He was more nervous than ever, if he wasn’t heavy enough now he wouldn’t be able to try again and the tournament would be over for him before it even started. He even convinced Bokuto and Kuroo to cheer him on since it’s the last tournament of the season. _Oh my god they’ll probably hate me if I made them wake up early for nothing. What if they already hate me? What if they just put up with me because of a bet they lost years ago? What if...__ _

__“Next.”_ _

__The sudden noise startled Suga out of his downwards spiral of thoughts and he quickly got ready to get on the scale. He squeezed his eyes shut, terrified he still wouldn’t be heavy enough, or worse, that he’d be too heavy. Of course he knew the latter would be impossible but he couldn’t help but think what if._ _

__“40.2 kg”_ _

__“...Huh?”_ _

__Suga looked up, surprised that he had gained 1 whole kg just by drinking water. _Thank you Mr. Saviour Angel, I’ll treasure this water bottle forever. I’m forever in your debt._  
Suga got out of the weigh-in in high spirits, only to immediately run to the toilet._ _

__“I made it! I gotta pee now!”_ _

__> >><<<_ _

__The time until Suga’s first match passed by excruciatingly slowly and at the same time it seemed like not even a second had went by before Suga was called to the tatami. _Oh shit I’m up already, what if I completely screw up and fall into an ippon right away like BAAAMMM!! fight over? I can’t make a fool of myself like that, not when Kuroo and Bokuto are watching me, I will never be able to show my face in public ever again. What if my breath smells? Oh my god I didn’t forget to brush my teeth did I? This is a disaster I should’ve just stayed in bed today, if I had just stayed in bed I wouldn’t have to make a fool out of myself and I would still be able to live without shame. Goodbye, my lovely normal life, from now on I’ll live with a paper bag covering this face of failure._ His senses went numb and all Suga could hear were his own destructive thoughts. He walked up to the tatami, still stuck in the web that were his very own lovely anxieties, and bowed to the referees and his opponent._ _

___Okay, come on Suga, focus, get your head in the game //but my heart is in the song// STOP IT BRAIN THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME._ _ _

__“Hajime!”_ _

__It was like the sound of the referee’s voice cut through Suga’s blindfold of anxiety and suddenly, he was calm. He could see everything clearly and even hear the sound of his opponent’s breathing. His fingers started tingling, itching to feel the rough material of the judogi. Without thinking he moved towards his opponent and immediately got the right kumikata, his favorite grip being second nature by now. His body moved on autopilot from that point, if you’d ask him afterwards what he did during this match, he wouldn’t be able to answer._ _

__“Ippon sore-made!”_ _

__At that moment Suga snapped out of autopilot and looked at the scoreboard. He grinned, I won, I did it! I didn’t make a fool of myself! He bowed to his opponent and the tatami and when he noticed Kuroo and Bokuto cheering for him in the stands he waved at them, his grin growing bigger the moment he spotted them._ _

__> >><<<_ _

__This was it. Suga’s last match of the day. He had made it all the way to the finals. The finals. Sure, he had qualified for finals before, he had even won them, but not at a tournament as important as this one. He was eager to get on the tatami, to feel the rush of fighting with all his strength until the final second, to execute the techniques he had spent so long trying to perfect, trying to master them, make them his own.  
The moment Suga was called to the tatami and the match started he was completely absorbed in his own world, every sound outside the tatami fading to a distant hum and the surroundings disappearing until only Suga and his opponent were left. This was his own little piece of paradise and he wouldn’t let anyone take this from him. _ _

__Suga started testing his opponent, playing with him, leading him into a dance where just a split second of losing focus could mean the end. This was the thing Suga loved most, this was where he truly felt like he belonged, it felt like home. When people say ‘home’ people usually think of their family home, a place offering security and happiness, but for Suga ‘home’ was in a dojo, surrounded by sweaty teens trying to throw each other._ _

__Suddenly there it was, the perfect opening. Suga’s body moved on its own and a moment later the referee’s hand shot up._ _

__“Ippon! Sore-made.”_ _

___I won! I won the finals! I’m the champion! I am the champion, I am the champion, no time for losers cause I am the champion... of the world!_ _ _

__Suga turned to the stands with the brightest smile and flashed Bokuto and Kuroo a v-sign. They started cheering even louder (rip to the ears of the people anywhere near them)._ _

__“WOOHOO SUGA YOU’RE THE BEST!”_ _

__“YEAH GET IT KOUSHI!”_ _


End file.
